Itachi's love
by godiegogo
Summary: So this first part takes place in konoha and people who like lemon will REALLY like this one so please email, instant message or reveiw and help me with it please! im totaly new to this so in other words HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Kira was walking along the lake lost in thought and soon she came upon the beach. She decided to take her shoes off and wade out and enjoy herself. She had just gotten back from the hokage's office and she was not in a talking mood. She didn't notice that two of her fellow anbu members were following her. They walked up behind her and one of them started playing with her hair.

"Hey Ki can we sit with you?" asked a tall boy with long raven black hair.

"um…. Sure…." Kira said absently.

Kira turned towards the voice and saw Itachi Uchiha smiling down on her.

" Hey how are you? You didn't seem to well after the last mission I just wanted to come and check up on you." Itachi said leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine I just didn't feel to well. I feel better though… I guess I was just tired… you guys want to go swimming?" Kira asked.

"sure." itachi said taking off his shirt. (heaven peoples!!) Kira did the same but she had a bikini. She could feel Itachi's eyes on her body. Suddenly she felt warm strong hands wrapped around her waist.

"hey sorry guys I have to go, ill make it up sometime later." shisui said sadly.

" You never told me you looked this pretty ki…" Itachi said in a low and seductive voice.

" I thought you already knew Ita-kun…" Kira said softly turning around.

Then Itachi pulled her closer and crushed his lips to hers. Kira gasped and Itachi took that chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kira moaned and since she was so close to Itachi she felt him react to her moan, just to torture him more she pushed closer and started moving her hips into his and rubbing his hips. Itachi and Kira broke the kiss so they could breath.

" That's really not fair ki…" Itachi said into her neck while planting kisses, "Do you want to take this further ki or wait?"

"further…" Kira said as she slipped her hands into his shorts, Itachi moaned as she started rubbing his groin.

"lets go some where more private ita-kun." Kira said into his neck. Itachi formed some hand seals and they and their clothes were transported to Kira's apartment.

Itachi didn't give her anytime to react and he started kissing her like he was starved. Itachi pressed her into a wall and started undoing her bikini top and Kira started undoing his pants. Itachi started planting kisses on her breasts and went lower and took one of them into his mouth. He sucked lightly on it first but soon started acting like there was something in them. Kira was moaning and panting loudly. Kira pulled away from him and slid down to his waist. She started playing with the elastic of his black boxers, Itachi of course didn't go for that and took of his boxers. She leaned her head forward just a little and her lips just touched his throbbing member. She kissed it and Itachi groaned saying her name. Kira of course was really turned on by this and kissed it again but slid her tongue a little so that it was touching the tip of his member. She finally took his length into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She started bobbing her head up and down. Soon enough Itachi climaxed and his seed shot into kiras mouth and she swallowed it. She took her mouth off of his member and licked it to make sure she didn't miss anything. She decided to really get him going and played with his balls and started messaging them and sucking on them.

"ki… ra… that… fe… els…. So… good…" Itachi tried saying in between pants.

Kira stopped sucking and kissing him and slid up against his body. She put her arms around his neck and un did the hair tie in his hair. She ran her hands through it while kissing Itachi letting him taste what hes like. Kira broke away and walked towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the closet and pulled out her lacy black bra and undies and slipped them on. She sat on the bed and Itachi came in and looked at her.

He marvled how her brown and streaked blond hair looked against the black bra and her gray green eyes sparkled. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Kira on her back and undid the clasp of the bra and started kissing her all over her body. He slowly made his way down and soon came to the top of her undies. He looked back up at her and smiled. He slid the undies off and Kira spread her legs. Itachi slid his tongue up and down her clit. After a few times he inserted a finger into her and moved it up and down and after she got used to the pain he added another one and another one. Kira reached over to the night stand and pulled out a condom and slid it on for Itachi. Itachi slid him self into her and slowly moved in and out.

"faster please Itachi…" Kira said wanting more. Itachi immediately did what she asked and soon enough he was pounding into her. She was gasping and moaning his name. she thought he was going to reach his climax soon but he didn't. she did and her walls where milking his member. Finally he hit his climax too. Itachi fell on her and they were both breathing loudly and heavily.

"Itachi that felt so good…" Kira said into his ear. " now I want more. Its addicting…"

" In a couple of hours ki. Im tired…" Itachi didn't finish his sentence before he fell asleep. Kira rolled him off of her so that she was sitting on top of him. She pulled him out of her but did it slowly liking the feeling. She slid the condom off and threw it into the trash. She slid the covers over both of them and cuddled closer to Itachi. She soon fell asleep but after a few hours she woke up and looked over at Itachi who was still asleep. She walked over to the closet and looked for the thing she wanted. She walked back over and slid it around Itachi's waist and slid it down his soft member. Luckily he didn't wake when she did that. She laid down next to him and kissed his neck. He slowly opened his eyes and turned over on his side to face her.

"sleep well ita-kun?" Kira said kissing him on the nose. Itachi rolled on top of her and tried to enter her but then he realized that he couldn't. He looked down at his member.

Kira grinded against him and looked back up at him. "you don't like it do you ita-kun?" Kira said seductively. Itachi really wanted to take it off but he didn't want Kira to stop rubbing against him.

" Do you want me to take it off or tease you more?" Kira asked sweetly.

Itachi took her hands and put them near his cock. Kira reached around his waist and undid the clasp that held the cock ring on. As soon as she slid it off of his cock he grabbed her hands and put a condom on and held her hands above her head and just pounded into her not stopping. Kira was really enjoying her self and she didn't want to stop.

Itachi planted hot kisses on her neck and then between her collar bone and neck he bit down drawing blood. She gasped in pain and Itachi kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth hungrily exploring it. Itachi soon reached his climax and fell on top of her. This time Kira was the first one to fall asleep.

Itachi looked down apon the Kira not wanting to ever leave her but he knew that one day he would have to.

Kiras pov

After that night Kira and Itachi became a couple and since Kira didn't have any parents but still came from a respected clan Itachi's parents approved. But one night Kira wanted to surprise him and as she walked into the uchiha compound she was hit with the smell of death and blood. She saw bodies around her and she was suddenly scared what if one of them was sasuke or Itachi? She forced her self to walk around the bodies to itachis house. When she got there she pulled out a kunai and walked into the house she looked around for Itachi but she didn't see him. When she got to the dojo she heard somebody. She looked over to see sasuke standing at the door.

"Sasuke!!" Kira yelled.

Sasuke turned to her with scared eyes and he turned back to the door and opened it slowly. She walked towards Sasuke and followed him in and the doors shut behind them. that's when hell broke loose. Itachi was standing in his anbu gear with a katana at his parents necks. He looked up at them and smirked.

" Big brother why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked with a pleading voice.

" To test my container Sasuke. Run cling to life and hate and detest me with all of your might." Itachi said as he slit his parents throats. Blood gushed every where. Itachi looked at Kira and soon she was caught in his makengou.

Every thing was black and red. Itachi stood in front of her. He bent down to brush a stray hair away from her face and kissed her softly.

"I guess this is where our path ends Kira… before I leave forever I want you to know that I wont ever want to take back and regret those nights and memorys with you." Itachi said into her ear. She felt him slid something onto her right pinky finger but she was to numb to look at it.

" you monster I hate you!?" Kira screamed tears streaming down her flawless face.

Just after she said that everything went black.

1 month later…

"Kira?" the hokage asked.

"yes hokage sama?"

"the land of rain needs you to serve in the anbu for them. You are after all the succesor of the lord and lordess of the land of water and snow.." The old Hokage said sadly.

"may I go say good bye to Sasuke please? He would never forgive me for not saying good bye." Kira said.

The Hokage nodded and dismissed her. Kira transported to her apartment and she found Sasuke there.

" Hey Sasuke." Kira said hugging him. She was the only one that Sasuke really trusted after his brothers betrayal. Sasuke turned around and hugged her back.

"Sasuke I have to go to my real home. Im sorry they need me. I promise ill come and visit." Kira said kissing Sasuke on the cheek and smoothing out his spiky raven hair.

" promise ki?" Sasuke said tighting his grip on her waist.

" yes I promise sasu… you know I love you. I'll try and write as much as I can." Kira said pulling him into her lap. " in fact you can stay at my apartment while im gone. I have extra money here and every thing!"

Sasuke nodded and buried his head into Kira's nicely filled out chest.

"you wanna help me pack?" Kira asked putting her head on sasukes.

Sasuke nodded and slid off kiras lap.

In about a hour Kira was all packed and she was walking with Sasuke to the village gates. By the time they got there Sasuke was crying. Kira picked him up and said " I promise I will come back and help you train for your revenge Sasuke. I promise…" Kira said as she kissed him softly on the lips. Sasuke of course loved this and kissed her hard back.

Kira pulled away and set him down. She ruffled his hair one last time and then waved and dissaperd in a puff of smoke. She made her way into the trees towards her home.

Four years later…

Kira returned to konoha a year ago and she lived with Sasuke in a huge apartment but they slept in the same bed because she would always find Sasuke next to her in the mornings. Lately she's been feeling like someone was watching her and usually she was always correct… ' maybe im staying up way to late talking with Sasuke….'

Kira decided to walk along the lake for a while because sasuke was training with naruto and sakura. It was a sunny day like always in konoha… " Does it ever rain here god damnit I miss rain…" kira said to no one in particular. Jus then she felt a presence zooming towards her. She twisted around and blocked the kick. There was a ear splitting sound but kira was not hurt at all. She grabbed a kunai and parried the attacker. She noticed that he had on a straw hat that had a bell and covered most of his face. She grabbed the hat and threw it aside and the face was someone that she didn't want to see for a long time.

"hello ki, how are you?" the voice said.

"if you expect me to drop down on my knees and ask you to come back to me then you can go fuck yourself itachi!!!!!!!!" kira yelled punching him in the face. Itachi did not expect this and went flying.

"I hate you!!!!!!!! You just left me you mother fucking bastard!" kira yelled appering at his side and sending him flying through another dozen trees.

IN THE AWSOME BUSHES…

"do you think we should do any thing to help itachi? Hes kinda getting beat up pretty badly by this chick…" a girl looking person with long blond hair said.

"give him five minutes." Said a red head camly.

FIVE MINS LATEr

The two men in the bushes came out and the red head grabbed kira and captured her with kunai and she was pinned to a half blasted tree. Itachi looked really pissed.

"will skip the intro for uchiha here but im deidara and the red head it sasori." Said deidara.

Kira activated her kenkai genkai and the metal that was bounding her melted into thousands of senbons and kunai.

" Hey kid ill teach you a cool justu if you teach me how to do that!" deidara said laughing.

"whatever jackass… will you just get out of my way and let me kill this muther fucker arrogant bastard?" kira asked sweetly with a smile on her face.

"you're the child that hidan and kisame were talking about aren't you. You were trained by both of them and you're the heir to two shinobi nations." Sasori said camly.

" yes and you guys might as well come out any way…" kira said smirking. The rest of the men stepped out she recognized hidan and kisame immediately and walked towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Itachi's Love

Itachi: I hate you kira!!!

Kira: um… okay. Do I still get to kick his ass or are you going to do lemony things?

Godiegogo: you mainly want to kick his ass don't you?

Kira: yup!!

Disclamer: godiegogo does not own any Naruto characters even though she would really want to!!!!

Chapter 2….

Kira walked over to HIdan and Kisame and said " wasup?"

" nothing but why are you here?" Kisame asked.

"um I live here smarts" kira said laughing. " dad wanted me to be "safe" and konoha was the only choice I guess."

"Hey ki, can I ask you a question?" Hidan asked.

" You didn't give me a choice there did yah sunshine?" kira said.

" Did you get a boob job or something?" Hidan and Kisame asked at the same time.

"um… nope. I don't think so why?" kira said looking down at her boobs.

" nevermind." Hidan said.

Kira felt a presence behind her and she whipped around and blocked Itachis oncoming attack. She pumped some chakra into her arm and forced itachi back. Itachi grunted at her strength and went flying back.

"um im bored…. You suck at fighting itachi…." Kira said playing with her long brown blond highlighted hair.

" Hn…" itachi said.

"whate ever bye!!!!" kira said flipping all of the men present of and dissapering.

" damnit were did the kid go?" deidara said.

It had been two years since kira's fight with itachi but Naruto, sasuke, kakashi, jiraya, and gai had fought him before sasukes betrayel. He had left sakura on a bench and ran off to join orochimarus little cult.

Kira was coming home from the hospital when she saw a familiar chicken assed hairdo. She ran towards it in inhuman speeds and stopped inches away from the figure.

"kira?" asked a deep voice.

" What up chicken ass?" kira said poking him in the forehead.

"Aa…" ( Well what does it look like?)

" Um, lets go to tsunade before any one sees you and tries to kill you. K? " kira said grabbing his hand and poofing to the hokage's office.

" Hey tsunade guess who came back?" kira said walking in.

" Who kira?"

"CHICKEN ASS CAME BACK!?" a blond ninja said jumping up from his seat.

" Dobe…." Sasuke replied.

" Sasuke you are charged with betraying the village but if you want your life back you must be put on probation and you must always be with either Naruto, Kira, sakura, or kakashi at all times." Tsunade said glaring at him.

" Hn.."

" sasuke I still have some of your clothes from before you left if you want those still." Kira said.

" Thanks ki… will you take me home now please…" Sasuke said grabbing kiras hand. Kira nodded and turned toward the door and said, " Kakashi do you want to train tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded and poofed as well as Naruto and sakura. Kira poofed sasuke and herself to her apartment that they used to share.


	3. Chapter 3

**So some of you might have read my story so far.**** I as a writer think it can be ****inproved**** a lot so it would make me very happy and update more if you reviewed and made it ****readers**** choice. I will say that I will not write some suggestions if they are racist or in my opinion very rude. I will try to if you review put them into the story! If you have any suggestions you can email me at I will try to do the best I can to please you!**

** Rosa**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**a/n sorry about the note I left for chapter three but currently I am having very tough time… damned writers block… grr…. So I try to put a new chapter out before I go back to school from the weekends. I wont be able to update until late Friday or Saturday. Love you guys and review!!!!**

**Itachi: im not going to die yet am i?**

**Sasuke: do I get my revenge now??? ' please oh please let me kill him!!!'**

**Godiego: um………… NOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review and I will give u a hug and a big cookie of your choice!!!!!! Jk maybe an air hug….. idk just please review!!!**

AT kiras apartment…. Lalala!! ( Idk why I did that way to much amp energy drink maybe….. oh well enjoy!)

" um I don't think they will fit you anymore sasuke…"kira said picking up one of sasukes old shirts.

" Aa… " translation: I don't really care…

" well you can just borrow some of my big shirts until you buy new clothes I guess… im going to take a shower and then go to bed…" Kira said walking towards the bathroom.

Kira turned on the hot water and slowly undressed. She couldn't but help think about her last encounter with itachi and how she nearly tried killing him. ' god I have anger management issues… I think worse then tsunade…' kira climbed into the huge shower and soaked her body liking the way it felt. She started rubbing body wash on her legs and back. She felt some arms wrap around her and she looked down and recognized that they were sasuke's pale arms.

" Its ok If I join you right ki?" sasuke said seductively into her ear.

" I guess if you really want to sasu…" kira said turning around and kissing him softly on the lips. He tottaly dove into the kiss and pushing her up against the wall. Kira traced random patterns along his well toned chest and soon came upon his lower area. She started to rub his groin and sasukes hips bucked at the sensation.

" Do you want to go further or wait sasu-kun" Kira said sucking and nipping on his earlobe.

" Further… please…. Ki…" that was all that sasuke could get out before kira took sasukes member in her hand and started to slide her hand up and down his shaft. This made sasuke get harder and he groaned loudly and put his head into kiras neck kissing and biting it softly. Sasuke went lower and lower until he came upon one of kiras big and lovely breasts. He took one in his mouth and started sucking at it and biting it softly. Kira moaned at the feeling and pushed him against the wall and pulled his head away from her breast and passionately kissed him.

" see you in the room sasu…" kira said pecking him on the lips before she stepped out of the shower.

"hn…" sasuke said as he watched kiras retreating back.

Kira jumped into her and sasuke's shared pillow top bed and curled up and closed her eyes waiting for sasuke to come out of the bathroom. Kira was dozing off when sasuke came out and snuggled next to her and whispered in her ear, " I love you ki, please don't leave me…" kira turned over and kissed him on the lips and said, " I wont but the same goes for you sasu…" she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke put his hands on her head making sure she didn't break away. Kira moved her hands down towards his chest and traced circles and playing with his nipples. Her hands moved lower until they came upon his throbbing member and she put her lips to it and started to put it into her mouth slowly blowing on it torturing sasuke.


End file.
